


we got one thing in common (and it's this tongue of mine)

by Pixielinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I couldn't resist, M/M, The Kiss Cam everyone wanted but not by me, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielinson/pseuds/Pixielinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn’t come here to be completely ignored and humilliated by this man; he’s only one second away from dialling Niall to come pick him up so he can complain all night, eat some of the lasagna his mum made when she visited earlier that week and maybe cry a little because of his love life. Or lack of. </p><p>Just… he’d rather not hear the ‘I told you so’ Niall would pro- no, Niall would actually say to him, while looking at him like a disappointed mother. So, no thanks. He’ll suck it up and wait until the game’s over so he can do all that in the privacy of his room, and maybe even have a nice wank.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one when Harry goes with Nick on a date to a basketball game, gets completely ignored, rejected when the Kiss Cam focuses on them and ends up kissing the guy next to him. Who happens to be the one he's had a crush on for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got one thing in common (and it's this tongue of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's this thing.
> 
> Don't judge me please, I wrote this at 3:40 a.m. and since no one was ever going to write it for me, I did it. I'm sorry, I'm not a great writer but I had to give it a try. I'd check this out later, and fix my mistakes.
> 
> If any of you is interested, you can find me at tumblr like 'bottomharryaf'.
> 
> Inspired by this [xx](http://bgayb.tumblr.com/post/118661724993/larry-kiss-cam-inspired-by-x/)

Alright, so… Harry might have made a mistake by agreeing to come with Nick to this basketball game.

The two of them go to the same university and share one class and ever since this year started Nick’s been quite obvious with his interest for Harry, but now, to him is even more obvious what is what Nick really wanted after all this time. But, again, who could blame Harry? He thought the guy was a nice one after the flowers he gave him when Nick asked him out. Turns out he was wrong, since the moment they got to their seats, the older male has barely looked at him and it’s becoming quite annoying.

“So… dinner? When the game’s over?,” Harry asked with a flirty smile while reaching out to hold onto one of his shoulders, hoping, for at least a couple of seconds, that Nick pays him any of the attention he’s paying his fucking phone. Really, what a douche.

To no one’s surprise, Nick barely acknowledged him. He only shrugged and muttered an ‘okay’ that boiled Harry’s blood.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

It was so awkward.

Harry didn’t come here to be completely ignored and humilliated by this man, and he’s only one second away from dialling Niall to come pick him up so he can complain all night, eat some of the lasagna his mum made when she visited earlier that week and maybe cry a little because of his love life. Of lack of.

Just… he’d rather not hear the ‘I told you so’ Niall would pro- no, Niall would actually say to him, while looking at him like a disappointed mother. So, no thanks. He’ll suck it up and wait until the game’s over so he can do all that in the privacy of his room, and maybe even have a nice wank. Lord knows his favourite pink vibrator has been ignored lately in favour of homework.

Harry’s got to be honest, he isn’t paying attention to the game. He only agreed to come in hopes of maybe, this turning out to be a nice date, Nick turning out to be boyfriend material and maybe, just maybe this night ending up with him riding the older male into oblivion in his car. Fuck Harry’s life.

“For fuck’s sake, shut up, Liam.”

_Fuck him sideways._

Harry’d be able to recognize that voice everywhere, anywhere.

As subtly as he can manage, he shoots a look to the side and yes, right there is Louis Tomlinson. Two years his senior and soon to be a graduate. He’s also been the protagonist of every wet dream Harry’s had ever since they met a year ago.

You see, it was kinda funny now that he thinks about it.

Harry was on his way to his first class of the year, it was raining and had a big umbrella right there with him. To this day he still doesn’t know if fate was smiling down on him or making a joke out of him.

He likes to think it was the first.

Anyway, just as he was about to enter his classroom a group of guys that looked a bit older than him were coming out. He was about to hang his umbrella outside so it could dry, but one of the unknown boys moved, he did too and that's how Harry ended up meeting Louis Tomlinson.

_By giving him a black eye._

To put it simple, he didn’t attend class that day, instead went with Louis to the infirmary and apologized a thousand times to the amusement of Louis and his friends, Liam and Zayn. Oh, and he also looked a like tomato the whole time. Not one of this best looks.

Since that day, everytime they'd see each other in the hallways Louis would smile at him so big there would be wrinkles by his eyes, and each time Harry swore he fell a little bit more in love with him. Louis was just so precious. And he wanted to kiss him, kiss his forehead, his little nose, those killing cheekbones, maybe his dick. And maybe have him in between his legs too, you know.

Back to the present day, Harry's in the middle of a disastrous date with an arsehole who won't even look at him unless he unbuttons his shirt. Which, isn't happening now. And the guy he's been crushing on for a year now is... yeah, is sitting right next to him. Seriously, fuck his life. His life is a _joke_.

"I'm just saying, we could be doing something different now, you don't even like basketball that much," he could hear Liam saying.

Embarrassment crept up on him and so Louis wouldn't be able to recognize him, he leans on Nick and goes as far as to hug his arm so the blue eyed boy'd not see his face. Nick smiled for like a second, not even a real fucking smile, and then went back to ignoring him, just this time the attention he so wanted twenty minutes ago was now on the game. Which had finally started. _Yay_.

"I told you already, Lima-"

"... that's not my name, Louis, what the...”

"... it's always nice and never late to start taking interest in another sport," Louis shrugs and leans back on his seat, making Harry smile like an idiot. Why does life hate him, honestly? He’s on the worst date ever, sitting next to the man of his dreams and it’s obviously not him. In the year they’ve been ‘friends’ Louis has always been kind, and really nice to him but never has shown any interest in being anything more.

He was sure that wasn’t the best time to feel sorry for himself.

Soon, two quarters of the game had passed and it was halftime. Those would be the longest twenty minutes of Harry’s life when he wouldn’t even have the chance to distract himself with a sport he barely understood and he’d have to rely on Nick’s lack of interest.

Of course, it would happen to him.

The Kiss Cam had been zooming in on a few couples for a few minutes. Making people laugh and blush. It was cute when it focused on an elderly couple who shared a chaste kiss, and funny when two friends ended up kissing each other and making gagging faces when they broke apart. It was awful when it focused on Nick and him. Really, it was just his luck that his and Nick's faces were all over the big screens framed by a red heart. Harry's face went beet red, and he even put some distance between him and Nick, starting to smile a little bit. He was so embarrassed, yet it was kinda nice, that for a few seconds Louis' gaze setting on the two of them didn't even matter to him, at all.

(Alright, maybe just a bit, but hey, the guy hadn't shown any interest in him in the whole year they've known each other and it was fair of him to move on. Even if it was just a kiss because there _wasn't any way_ he was going home tonight with Nick.)

"Nick, Nick! Look," he pointed at the screens, and started shaking the elder's shoulder, feeling stupid when Nick shook him off and looked away, pretending they weren't being watched by everyone there. And, well, the whispers didn't wait. He looked down because suddenly he could hear people behind his back saying things along the lines of 'poor thing' or 'what an arse'. His cheeks went redder, and he looked to the side, being reminded that Louis was right there when their gazes met.

"Hi there, curly," he whispered, giving him a cheeky wink and a not-so-subtle look that made him smile like an idiot and unconsciously get closer to Louis. "I hope you're not gonna give me a black eye for this," Louis reached out to take a hold of his hand, and after checking that they were still on camera, he leaned down and brought their lips together before Harry’s blush got darker and he could defend himself.

It was everything Harry ever dreamed of and better. His lips were on his own like they were made to be there, (they fit, Harry thought) and when they moved Harry felt as if he was getting the breath stolen out of him, and nothing else mattered because Louis was kissing him, holding his hand and reaching out to get a hold on his waist. They moved on their own accord, and Louis' mouth had that softness that Harry had only imagined. He knew right then, he’d never be able to forget the addictive taste of those lips on his.

"What the fuck, Harry!," he could hear Nick asking indignantly, but better things were happening. Louis' hand was actually holding on to him as if his life depended on it and their tongues were meeting and starting a slow dance that had his poor heart beating like crazy. 

Fuck Nick, he thought.

"Come to my place tonight," Louis whispered beetwen kissed and soft touches, and while nodding, Harry could hear Liam and Zayn complaining that the game was back on, and where they gonna watch it or were they gonna fuck right there?

So maybe, the worst date ever ended up being on the best day ever.


End file.
